The invention relates to the recovery of diluent, unreacted monomer, and unreacted comonomer from the polymerization reactor effluent as produced by a polymerization reactor in which monomer and comonomer are reacted in the diluent.
The polymer effluent comprises a slurry of polymer solids in a liquid. Liquid is typically flashed to a vapor and subjected to fractionation to recover diluent, monomer, and comonomer for recycle to the polymerization reactor. Continuing concerns in such recovery are power requirements and cost.